New Kings and Queen for a night
by CCherry1998
Summary: Ryoutei Academy decided to have a one day exchange program with Ishiyama High school. Oga and his group are selected to go to Ryoutei and Yui, the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami brothers are selected to go to Ichiyama. How will the delinquents react to Yui and the boys when they showed up?
1. Chapter 1

Ryoutei Academy decided to have a one day exchange program with Ishiyama High school. Oga and his group are selected to go to Ryoutei and Yui, the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami brothers are selected to go to Ishiyama. Because of Ryoutei academy special requirement, the exchange program will be held at night and that make the delinquents frustrated of why they need to follow another school's rule so they decided to create a plan to make the exchange student as miserable as they could. How will the delinquents react when they meet Yui and the Vampires?

 **AT ISHIYAMA HIGH SCHOOL**

"Neh Neh, have you heard? there will be some student from that Elite Ryotai Academy coming tonight."

"Of course! They are the ones that suggested the stupid exchange programme, they dare to mock with us! should I teach them how to spell GOODNIGHT" Shimokawa shouted

"Am sure that is all you can spell" Hajime said

"Shut up! Anyway we are going to make the exchange students feel as miserable as they could so that they wouldn't even dare mention our school again " Shimokawa said, in a evil grin

NIGHT TIME

 **Yui, Ayato, Laito, Ruki and Kou was the ones that has been picked to go, they arrived in their limo and stood in front of Ichiyama front entrance.**

 **CHATTER* CHATTER* all the delinquents glared at them and smirked to show that they are ready to bully them with their weapons once they have entered their school area.**

" **Hah, such an hassle! why do i need to do something this pointless" Ayato said**

" **It is the headmaster order so we can't say no" Ruki replied**

" **Mouu i was going to ask M-neko-chan for a date out tonight, and now it ruined" Kou said**

" **..."**

" **Bitch-chan, daijouhu?" Laito asked, wondering why she gone slience**

" **...Eh….yea ..it just am a little...scared" Yui said, looking at all those delinquents glaring at them**

 **All the vampires smiled**

" **Have you forgotten my promise Yui, as long as you are mine, I will never let anyone harm you" Ayato said and kiss Yui on the forehead**

" **Don't worry Eve, I will protect you" Ruki said holding Yui's hand**

" **Bitch-chan you are just too kawaii, daijoufu, I won't let any of the human touch you" Laito said**

" **Soudaiyou, so don't worry m-neko-chan" Kou said while giving a wink to Yui**

 **Yui's face gone a little pink but she's not as nervous as before.**

 **All the delinquent blushed***

 **Explanation Xd**

 **Ichiyama HIgh school are famous for being the worst school in the community because the only thing the student does is bullying and fighting so only 0.0001% of them has a girlfriend and has experience on love so when they saw Ayato kiss Yui, Ruki holding Yui's hand and a group of bishounen and a bishoujo girl in front of them, their mind has went blank, they all feel really embarrassed but frustrated at the same time and totally forgotten their "bullying exchange student- plan A" plan.**

 **Yui and the boys walked passed them but the delinquent has no intention to block their way because they are too focus staring at their beauty.**

 **IN THE CORRIDOR**

"ah sou-daijou bitch-chan show me your homework that is due tomorrow when we get home" Laito said while hugging Yui from behind (Laito is trying to change the topic so that Yui doesn't get nervous anymore)

"Mou laito-kun you haven't done your homework again" Yui replied

"Sou daiyou- laito-kun, unlike him i did my homework m-neko-chan, you should give me a reward" Kou-kun said while pulling Yui's chin up softly and get close

" **Wahhhh" All the delinquents in the background blushed and kept staring at Yui and Kou thinking that they are actually gonna kiss.**

"Oi hand off! she is mine and of course her homework is mine as well" Ayato said

"Sign…..." Ruki-kin signed "Eve, you don't have to show it to anyone and Kou stop playing around, you just trying to get everyone's attention"

"Woops! got found out" Kou said while sticking his tongue out acting like a child

"hehhe" Yui smiled, since she has already got used to these stuff so she doesn't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable at all.

 **The boys continue with their small argument, ignoring that they are being stared at by other student**

 **IN THE CLASSROOM**

"Not good boss! Plan A has failed,all the people outside are defeated by the exchange student!"

"Nani!? I never thought they will be this strong! hm! Ok we'll attack in 1st period"

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

"Ahem, class, as you are aware of today is the exchange programme we are having with Ryotei Academy and the exchange students will be joining our class so everyone...IM BEGGING YOU be nice to them (God bless those innocent kids to get back alive) " Sensei said

"Heh don't worry sensei we are going to be REALLY nice to them" Shimokawa smirked.

"Listen guys once they enter the classroom, throw rubbish at them" Matsukata whispered

 **THE REST OF THE CLASS NODDED**

"...come in exchange student" sensei signed

KILA KILA*

Figures started to show up

"Wahhhhhh~~~~" All the student had their jaw dropped when they saw the bishoujo/bishounen group and forgotten about throwing rubbish at them.

"Haj-Hajimemashite my name is Komori Yui" Yui said nervously in a petite, kawaii voice

"Haaaa… this is stupid. I'm Sakamaki Ayato"

"I'm Sakamaki Laito"

"...I'm Mukami Ruki"

 **Kou turned to his idol image and smiled** "Hiya! I'm the coolest and handsomest idol, Mukami Kou"

 **All the delinquent blushed, they all stared at Yui and then the boys. They all know that they are boys but they can't help but are attracted to their beautiful face.**

 **Kou looked around the whole class and then give an emotionless smile** "Heh, good thing there is no girls in this class, or else I will say it in a more gentler way" **Kou then turned back to his usual...well actuarial self and sat on sensei's desk** "Let get one thing straight " **Kou suddenly glared at them with his ruby-like eye that has turned red and awaken his vampire power**

"The little gift you were going to gave us but failed was lovely, but If anyone tries to hurt Yui, they will not live through tonight" Kou said in a deep voice

 **Ayato, Laito and Ruki also awakened their vampire power and their eyes turned red. They all walked near Yui as a sign that they'll protect her.**

"How dare you! I'll kil-"

 **All the delinquent are afraid, the red eyes that glows in the midnight darkness are telling them they are dangerous so the whole class went silence.**

… **...**

 **CLAP* "** That is all we want to tell you so let us get along tonight, oh and we can also teach you guys some love tips since you guys are just TOOOO innocence" Kou smiled, putting one of his leg on the table and leaned on it.

 **Sweat are running through every single delinquent in the classroom including the sensei**

"ha- hai of course"

"Heh well then, let us start lesson 1" **Laito grinned**


	2. Chapter 2

First period- Maths

 **Yui and the vampires all sat down near the back of the classroom.**

"Heh, don't think this is the end of our plan, if we can't battle you guys face-to-face, we'll attack mentally. I already threatened.. i mean asked our sensei to teach us University level questions today, let me see your embarrassed face in front of the whole class when you don't know how to answer any of the questions "

"Right class can anyone answer this question"

 **SENSEI'S THOUGHT**

"Although i really hate this school but being looked down by student from another school is unforgivable. ..before in the corridor, I heard that lad called Laito asked that girl to do his homework for him, he must the stupidest out of them all, let's pick on him"

"Emmm Laito-kun can you come out and do this question" sensei asked

"eh haaa shouganai" Laito signed and smiled

 **As Laito walked pass sensei and stood in front of the chalkboard, all the delinquent giggled.**

"oi oi you can't even answer this simple question" Ryuji laughed

"heh and you saying you are from that elite academy" Ryuichi giggled

 **Laito grinned**

 **Ayato, Ruki, Kou and Yui also grinned from behind**

"Oi what the hell are you smiling at!?" **The Sanada brothers shouted**

 **PIT TAT PIT TAT PIT TAT***

" **eh?" The whole class apart from Yui and the rest of the vampire boys that has been looking at the front all this time turned back to the board and what they see are a list of neatly written up calculation and the correct answer to the university level maths question.**

 **The teacher dropped half of his glasses, and kept looking back and forward between the board and the exercise book to make sure the calculation and the answer are correct.**

"cor- correct, well done Laito-kun, you can go back to your seat now" **sensei said**

"Domou, oh and sensei there are some sections in the calculation method you showed us are wrong, please correct it" **Laito grinned**

"Oh ….Oh yea than- thank you Laito-kun i'll change it right away!" **Sensei replied while sweating his head off.**

"heh dawa"

 **Laito walked back to his seat**

"I'm back bitch-chan"

 **Yui smiled back sincerely, "** Welcome back"

"Che! anyone can answer this question" **Ayato said purposely in a loud voice to make sure the rest of the class can hear it (but the original purpose was to show off to Yui)**

"Don't say that out loud Ayato-kun, some people might not even know how to solve it " **Kou grinned**

"hey watch your mouth **!** who said we can't solve it!" **Abe the strongest looking guy in the class stood up and snapped at the Sakamaki brothers**

"heh then" **Kou jumped out of his seat and went to the board**

 **PIT TAT PITA PITAT PITA**

 **Kou wrote another Maths question in a tremendously speed.**

"Be my guest then" **Kou grinned, sitting in the middle of the teacher's desk**

"eh…...the answer is…..."

 **AFTER 10MINS**

" **..."**

"I give up...I don't know the answer"

"Heh let me say another thing, if you guys don't provoke us, we will not provoke you. If you hurt us, we will hurt you back. If you hurt M-neko-chan we will exterminate you " **Kou said**

"Che! I wish Tohoshinki or Oga are here so we can beat the crap out of them!"

"I know! but they are also doing the exchange programme so they won't be here today!"

"I will not give up! Just you'll wait! We will make you guys miserable as much as you can tonight!"

"Heh well dewa, let start lesson two" **Kou grinned**


End file.
